This invention relates to a button assembly and particularly to button-actuated cylindrical locksets. More particularly, this invention relates to a button assembly configured for movement within a knob sleeve of a button-actuated cylindrical lockset.
In the manufacture of locksets, it is desirable to minimize assembly time by providing components which can be installed quickly and easily. Particularly, in the manufacture of button-actuated locksets, it is thought that assembly line performance and flexibility can be enhanced by providing a button assembly which can be installed easily in a lockset without disassembly of the lockset and without the use of assembly tools.
In addition, a button assembly typically must perform a number of functions, and some known devices have included separate parts each specifically designed to assist in the performance of a given function. Not only do such button assemblies require time-consuming assembly, but they also may require the maintenance of a large inventory of replacement parts. It is thought that by providing a multifunctional part, inventory can be reduced substantially.
According to the present invention, a button assembly is provided for actuating a locking mechanism of a cylindrical lockset or other lockset. The button assembly includes a locking bar coupled to the locking mechanism and a button member mounted on the locking bar. The button member includes a rib that fits into a notch formed in the locking bar to hold the button member axially in place on the locking bar yet allow the button member to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the locking bar.
In preferred embodiments, the button assembly is mounted in a doorknob so that the button member can be pushed manually into the doorknob to move the locking bar inwardly to actuate the locking mechanism. One end of the locking bar extends into a central aperture formed in the button member and the other end of the locking bar connects to the locking mechanism. The rib is appended to an interior wall of the button member and projects into the central aperture. The rib is formed to include a ramp sized to engage the nose of the locking bar. In assembly, the locking bar is passed into the central aperture and then against and over the ramp provided by the rib so that the rib fits into notches formed in the locking bar. Advantageously, the button assembly provides a button member that is mountable on a locking bar quickly and easily. Moreover, the provision of a rib that is part of the button member and molded in place in the central aperture eliminates the need for a separate, non-rotatable coupling member for attaching a button to a latch mechanism.
The button assembly also includes a button cover that is configured to slide easily onto a tab provided on the external surface of the button member. The button cover provides a grip for a user to manipulate the button member to actuate or release the lock. The button cover includes means for engaging the tab to retain the button cover in a fixed, unrotatable position on the button member. Preferably, the engaging means includes a unidirectional lance formed in the button cover itself. Advantageously, the lance engages the tab when the button cover is press-fit onto the button member, eliminating the need for crimping or staking operations.
The various features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.